A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of grilling devices, more specifically, a grill grate that can rotate about a base that can rest atop another grill grate of an existing grill.
Grill grates can become dirty and rusty over time, which can detract any desire for using. This is especially true where a grill is in a public location where others have left the grill grate in a dirty condition or where extensive corrosion has occurred to the existing grill grate.
Furthermore, traditional grill grates do not offer any rotating properties so as to aid an end user in accessing foods located on different areas of the grill grate.
The present invention seeks to overcome the problems associated with grill grates that are dirty, corroded, and not maneuverable while positioned on the grill. The present invention offers a rotating grill top accessory that secures itself atop an existing grill grate that may be dirty or corroded, and of which can rotate the circular grill grate thereon so as to provide greater ease in accessing all areas of the circular grill grate, and of which also includes at least one handle that aids an end user in rotating or ceasing rotation of the circular grill grate, while providing a slim design that enables the grill cover to close thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with rotating grill top accessory. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a rotating grill top accessory that consists of a base from which a bearing rotates a round grill top; wherein the accessory can be placed upon an existing grill top; wherein the accessory has a handle that can aid in rotating the round grill about the base; wherein the accessory features a lip along an outer periphery of said round grill that will prevent items from rolling off when rotating said round grill; and wherein securing means are included to secure the accessory to the grill top of said existing grill.
The Spehle et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,006) discloses a fire pit grill apparatus that consists of a tri-pod that extends over an open fire from which a motor descends a rotating grill. However, apparatus cannot be placed atop an existing grill grate and used to rotate food thereon.
The McGee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,515) discloses an outdoor broiler having rotary grill. However, the rotary grill is integrated into the actual grill and is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
The Atkinson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,190) discloses a rotary grill for a cooking device. Again, the rotary grill is integrated into the actual grill and is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
The Thompson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,996) discloses a barbeque that has a rotatably mounted grill for holding the foods in which a device prevents the travel of liquid fat to an outer peripheral edge. However, the rotatably mounted grill is not an accessory that can be placed upon a grill grate of an existing grill.
The Patent Whitehouse (U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,873) discloses a retro-fit barbecue grill grid gear drive assembly. However, the assembly is integrated into the actual grill and is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
The Lehtovaara Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,111) discloses a bearing assembly for barbecues. Again, the assembly is integrated into the actual grill and is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
The Neyman et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,753) discloses a barbecue apparatus having a vertical post from which a plurality of vertically and radially openings to connect support grills, fire pans, steam pans, etc. However, the apparatus is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
The Plymale Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,565) discloses a rotating barbecue grill. Again, the rotating grill is integrated into the actual grill and is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
The Yoon Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,001) discloses a rotating barbecue grill comprised of a gridiron disk, a shaft extending therefrom in perpendicular orientation, a bowl, and a motor. However, the rotating grill is integrated into the actual grill and is not an accessory that is placed upon the grill grate of an existing grill.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a rotating grill top accessory that consists of a base from which a bearing rotates a round grill top; wherein the accessory can be placed upon an existing grill top; wherein the accessory has a handle that can aid in rotating the round grill about the base; wherein the accessory features a lip along an outer periphery of said round grill that will prevent items from rolling off when rotating said round grill; and wherein securing means are included to secure the accessory to the grill top of said existing grill. In this regard, the rotating grill top accessory departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.